


Hush Little Darling

by Lollilox



Series: Do Your Research [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ex Sex, F/F, I love it so much, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, also there's a moira cameo at the very end and she's PISSED, moira is really creepy, some shameless porn without plot i guess, this one's for you pharmercy fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollilox/pseuds/Lollilox
Summary: Cornered by her ex-lover, Angela allows herself a moment of weakness, and easily folds to Fareeha's ulterior motives. After all, what harm could come of a secret tryst?





	Hush Little Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo friends, once again this is a Pharmercy focused piece. Please enjoy if you're interested- it's a bit of fanservice for the cliffhanger on the last instalment.  
> Moicy fans, please stay tuned for another instalment coming soon!

All Angela could think of was the slow, steady, salacious sound of Fareeha's lips against her own.

She hadn't struggled. She hadn't made a move to do anything but return the kiss, hyper focused on the feel of the plush lips of her ex-lover against her own.  
Cliche as it was, Angela couldn't remember the last time anyone had made her feel desperately wanted, and Fareeha's hands were paving the way without the slightest question of whether she wanted Angela or not.

Her hands slid down Angela's back, pulling the nearly-nude blonde closer until their bodies were flush, lewdly entangled, with the raven-haired beauty towering over Angela.  
Fareeha had broken the kiss to get her breath back, and pressed her cheek against Angela's neck to greedily inhale her scent, dragging her wet lips across the endless canvas of pale skin available for touching.  
Of all the things Fareeha might have expected, a willing participant would have been low on the list. With the way things had ended, Angela had surmised she'd never again see the likes of Fareeha, let alone have been cornered by her in her own apartment.

But Fareeha had always been clever, like her mother.

Panting breaths clouded on the chilly air as the two stood in the silence, recovering from the kiss, both parties as surprised as the other that there hadn't been any refute from the Doctor.

"I've missed you," Fareeha murmured against Angela's skin, once she'd caught her breath, wasting no time in following the natural curve of Angela's neck and shoulders down to her collarbone, leading the way with kisses.  
Angela, paralyzed by the feeling of arousal, could do little but swallow thickly. Her eyes sought through the moonlit apartment to find purchase on anything that wasn't Fareeha. She couldn't bring herself to look at the familiar fire in Fareeha's eyes again, knowing it was a dangerous line to toe, and had probably gotten her in that situation in the first place; pressed against the back of the door to her own bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, and absolutely hopeless in the face of the kind of comfort that Fareeha was offering.  
A choked moan emerged from Angela's lips at the feeling of Fareeha's wandering hands going to the towel, gently working the end free to peel it back and away from Angela's chest.  
"Fareeha-" Angela managed, the last gasp of her logical brain leaving her as her lover's lips met hers again, drawing the fight right out with expertise.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Fareeha's hands slid down Angela's sides, palms gently moving to caress her stomach, setting them there only to draw out the small movements of anticipation that Angela was displaying. Her body squirmed, hips angling this way and that, now radiating a heat that could have rivalled a nasty fever.  
Her lips worked against Angela's, warm tongue probing past the blonde's, leaving both of their mouths slick and sticky, smacking as they drew apart.  
For a long moment, Fareeha looked at Angela's body, as if she were trying to commit a masterpiece to memory.  
Her hand moved, palm tracing down toward Angela's pelvis.  
 _The brushwork._  
The quiver in Angela's chest that had her arching her back, thrusting perfect breasts and stiff pink nipples out for attention.  
 _The use of color._  
It was beyond beautiful. Everything that Fareeha remembered, and more.

Possessed by the haunting beauty that was the lithe form of the Doctor, bathed in moonlight and still damp from her bath, Fareeha had to kneel before it, worship it.

Fareeha sank down, praising the blonde's body with kisses the whole way down, warm palms wandering around the back of Angela's body to latch her hand under the crook of Angela's knee, lifting it up and over her shoulder without shame.  
Angela's body shook, barely able to stand the tension, the breath in her throat hitching every time Fareeha's hot breath blew against her exposed, shamelessly wet pussy.  
Fareeha was teasing her, and she knew it well; for all the fights they had been through, the frequency and intensity of their make-up sex had done well to make Angela more forgiving of any of Fareeha's misgivings. The way the Egyptian woman's tongue lapped at her had the gift to silence the blonde in ways no one else had ever dreamed of.  
Behind closed doors, the opinionated Doctor played victim to Fareeha's bewitching lips, and not a living soul knew the truth of how the roles were played amidst Angela Ziegler's bedroom.

Angela angled her hips forward, practically pleading for her ex-lover to run her tongue along her slit, too proud to use the words to convey her desires, drunk with desire and an overwhelming urge to feel wanted, and worshipped.

Almost immediately, she felt herself being pushed back, made to wait.  
Whining, Angela's gaze tipped upward to focus on the light fixture on the ceiling. "Please," she murmured, eyes far from Fareeha's, voice strained and beseeching.  
A singular finger traced its way over Angela's pelvis, fingertip cruelly exploring anywhere that was devoid of true pleasure, causing the Doctor to inhale raggedly, body jerking this way and that to attempt to relocate the digit.  
"Not yet," Fareeha spoke. "Wait."

As if on a dime, Angela finally turned her eyes to her ex-lover and frowned deeply, a sudden streak of intense frustration brooding in her heart. "What more do you want me to do?" The halfway rhetorical question had come out harsher than expected, with a tone that had turned from aroused and girlish to bitter and impatient. "I'm done waiting for you to-"  
Silenced by a sudden influx of pleasure as a warm, wet tongue stroked up her exposed slit, Angela's words died in her throat, murdered by a sensual open-mouthed embrace.  
The smacking of Fareeha's lips and the plush feeling they provided as they kissed at Angela's clit, soon paired with two fingers delving deep into her pussy, caused the Doctor to lean back against the door, shoulders pinching together to force the blonde's body toward Fareeha's.

"You were saying?" Fareeha replied, drawing away from Angela's pelvis to lick the wetness and familiar taste from her lips, smirking through the darkness at the lewd display of pleasure before her. She chuckled darkly, curling her fingers up toward Angela's navel, playfully twiddling them to coax a shuddering moan out of Angela.  
Her fingers continued to tease at the blonde's pussy, mouth agape for yet another carnal pass of her tongue over Angela's clit, taking it a step further by circling the point of her tongue around it.

With weak knees, Angela braced herself against the door, one hand going to Fareeha's free shoulder. While she braced herself against the beauty with the wicked tongue, Angela's free hand snaked up her own body to cup her own breast, rolling her erect nipple between her index and middle finger. Her hips pressed forward still, until Fareeha's nose was buried against her pubic bone, greedily trying to get every delicious drop of pleasure that the other woman could give.  
"More," Angela moaned, flushed and embarrassed at the sight of Fareeha on her knees, face pressed into her lap without shame. A sight that Angela hadn't readily forgotten, and had kept her company on many a lonely night. Still, the memory was nothing compared to the feeling of Fareeha being there in actuality. So much so, that Angela couldn't get enough of it.  
Fareeha happily obliged, quickening the pace of her fingers, switching from a teasing gait to a more pointed one, pulling out and pushing back in Angela's pussy until her slippery palm slapped against it. Her tongue likened itself to the pace of her fingers, head bobbing with the new motion, quavering from side to side as she lapped against Angela's clit, moving with motive, enticed by the potential reward of the taste of Angela's most intimate gift.

A low moan came from Angela's lips, followed by a seething breath, sucked in through clenched teeth, a wrinkle of concentration on the blonde's brow as the hand on Fareeha's shoulders moved to grasp at the crook of her neck. Winding her fingers through ebony hair, Angela forced her ex-lover's face closer into her pussy, wantonly ushering along a steadily building orgasm.  
Once again, Fareeha obliged, reading the familiar tells to cue her to speed up until her tongue was lapping against Angela's clit, lashing firmly and burying her fingers deeper, curling them with every beat, every passionate moan that was breathily exhaled.  
Angela's body, tingling with stimulation, rocked against Fareeha's face with one last needy motion before her eyes closed and the blonde tipped her head backward, feeling the climax rip through her like a hurricane, leaving no part of her untouched.  
Her pussy clenched down on Fareeha's fingers, holding them hostage as the orgasm rode itself out, a generous burst of fluid coating them as Angela moaned loudly into the dark, otherwise vacant apartment.  
Once Angela's grip on her fingers had lessened enough for removal, Fareeha pulled them out, quietly marvelling at the sheer amount of stickiness her secretly lewd ex-lover had produced, promptly sticking them in Angela's mouth to silence the last few notes of her ridiculously arousing moans.

Startled by the sudden taste of pussy, Angela's eyes snapped open, and found only Fareeha's deep brown, almost black eyes staring down at her.  
Angela's body was still arched toward Fareeha, giving the raven-haired woman very little to do to close the gap between their bodies, both of them looking like night and day.  
Angela's pale nakedness perched flush against Fareeha's fully clothed mystery made for a bizarre sight, one that, in its unusual nature, also looked ethereal and effortless.  
"Shh," Fareeha whispered, pressing her fingers against Angela's tongue to clean them, preventing her from speaking and ruining the mood. "You're mine tonight. No one has to know."  
Angela nodded meekly, caressing Fareeha's fingers with her tongue before Fareeha stooped to remove her fingers and replace them with her own lips, cupping Angela's face in her hands, kissing her intensely.

 

Neither of the lovers were aware of the microscopic cameras having been installed all over Angela's apartment, nor the redheaded Doctor currently monitoring them from her tablet, standing out in the street just outside Angela's building.

"This is a problem," Moira muttered spitefully, swiping the covert live camera feed of the hall away from her tablet, shaking the snow from her hair and scowling down at the sleek black gift bearing Angela's name in her other hand.  
"It won't do at all."


End file.
